


Hollaback Girl [Vid]

by CherryIce



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/pseuds/CherryIce
Summary: Dinah Lance is not - I repeat, NOT - a hollaback girl.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: Fall Equinox 2020: A Softer Equinox





	Hollaback Girl [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetestdrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [sweetestdrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain) in the [fallequinox2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fallequinox2020) collection. 



> Content warnings: rapid cutting and flashing lights, graphic violence, child endangerment, Black Mask being creepy towards women, and a defenestration.

[dl (145mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/l5hurh4cil2foo4/holla.zip/file) | [yt](https://youtu.be/YCdlQpnEoG8) | [tumblr](https://cherryberrynice.tumblr.com/post/636075397396725760/dinah-lance-is-not-i-repeat-not-a-hollaback)

**Author's Note:**

> Music is _Hollaback Girl_ by Gwen Stefani and Postmodern Jukebox featuring Robyn Adele Anderson. Lyrics [here](https://genius.com/Gwen-stefani-hollaback-girl-lyrics).


End file.
